


Backseat

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: A little bit of plot, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM mention, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Exactly how many other types of sex could I shove into this idk, Face-Sitting, Gags, Handcuffs, Kinda, Lace Panties, M/M, Masturbation, Name-Calling, Phone Sex, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Skype, Smut, Vibrators, basically just sex and kinky Jeonghan ok, okok ill stop here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 21:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8224712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jeonghan was gone for awhile on break. He got to do a lot of nice things while they were away, but none of them could top the gift Seungcheol gave him when got when he came back.





	

Jeonghan was excited.

It had been two weeks since he'd seen the boys. They'd all gone to their respective homes for the two week that Pledis graciously gave them off after all their hard work during the 아주 Nice promotions. Jeonghan hadn't gone far, compared to some of the other members. He had, for the most part, stayed in Seoul. So at the end of two weeks he decided to simply drive back to the dorms since they weren't too far away.

Jeonghan drummed his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove down a lamplit road near their dorm. He wondered if everyone was back by now, or he'd be one of the early ones. His mind wandered to Seungcheol, who brought a slight blush to his cheeks.

Seungcheol. Jeonghan missed Seungcheol, but knew that Seungcheol missed him a lot more. There had been phonecalls, most of which turned into a game of "who-can-get-the-other-person-hornier-faster" of which Jeonghan won almost everytime as Seungcheol moaned about having to get off without him. They'd also Skyped a few times during the week, one nighttime one led to a interesting masturbation session between the two that still made the corners of his mouth tilt into a smile. 

He heard from Seungcheol almost every day. Hearing how nice his relatives were, the places he'd visited, how much he missed Jeonghan and the other boys, but exactly how much more he missed Jeonghan. He'd described to Jeonghan explicitly, how he'd coped without his bandmate. The teasing dirty talk he sent Jeonghan at one-in-the-morning about how hard he was and how much he missed Jeonghan and his body. How he yearned for the moans Jeonghan made when his hair was pulled, the cute little bruises he'd leave on Jeonghan's hips, how he wished it was Jeonghan's mouth around his cock and not his own hand.

But Jeonghan definitely wasn't innocent either. He'd send his fair share of naughty pictures just for the sake of turning on Seungcheol. Selfies with eyes wide, lips puckered and as minimal clothing you can imagine. Littering Seungcheol's phone with voice messages of him moaning and begging as he got off. He'd even bought himself a pair of red lace panties and sent Seungcheol a video of him showing them off along with a pair of matching thigh highs. 

He'd played dirty, he knew how distracted he made Seungcheol and the fact he was exposing himself so much almost turned himself on. Even though, he mentally chuckled, there were still three other sets of lingerie and a few new toys he hadn't shared. 

He'd obviously shown him the panties, but there was a certain vibrator that had served him well in the department of getting off and also giving Seungcheol a very- detailed- demonstration on the various uses and results of said vibrator. But the handcuffs, and the gags, ah, they were surprises. He couldn't really use them anyways without Seungcheol strapping him into them, but maybe on a rainy day he'd bring up exactly how he liked being held down while Seungcheol put things in his mouth.

Jeonghan got lost in his daydreams as he parked next to their dorm. He came to realization that he arrived, turning off the ignition and un-buckled himself. He decided he'd leave his luggage in the car, he'd get someone else to help him carry them, since he simply couldn't be bothered at the moment with the thoughts of Seungcheol racing through his mind and almost directly back down to his dick.

He wished Seungcheol was back. He hadn't thought ahead of time to put a pair of the panties on, but if Seungcheol was home, he would be treated to a pleasurable night indeed. He hopped out of the car, and almost raced up to the front door, but he froze in place when he noticed who was there.

Seungcheol, in all his glory. He was wearing a white tee shirt, paired with some dark blue jeans. He looked over to Jeonghan, his blank expression unreadable as he walked over. 

He wasn't smiling, but Jeonghan wasn't fazed as he held out his arms for a hug, "Seungcheol-ie!"

Seungcheol ignored the boy's open arms as he immediately tilted his chin up and kissed him firmly. He added tongue within seconds as he communicated passionately how much Jeonghan was missed. Jeonghan loosely placed his hands on Seungcheol's hips as Seungcheol kissed him tenderly, now holding his jaw in place with two hands.

They made out outside the dorms before Seungcheol pulled away. He still wasn't smiling, which made Jeonghan a little wary of what would happen next.

"Your luggage is in the car?" Seungcheol asked. 

"Oh yeah, I can get it later though, it-" But Jeonghan was already being dragged towards the car by Seungcheol.

They reached the car as Jeonghan moved to go and open the trunk, which made Seungcheol grip his wrist. Jeonghan looked questionably at Seungcheol.

"What's the deal babe? My luggage is in the trunk." Stated Jeonghan reasonably, lightly fighting against Seungcheol's grip.

He had an odd look in his eye "Backseat." He stated, "Get in the backseat."

Jeonghan squinted, "Uhm, okay..." He said slowly unlocking the car and stepping inside. Seungcheol quickly walked over, getting in the backseat too, shutting and locking the car door.

"Uh-" Jeonghan was about to question Seungcheol, but Seungcheol grabbed Jeonghan's legs forcefully, pulling him into a lying down position across the seats. He climbed on top of Jeonghan and kissed him ferociously, gripping him by his shoulders.

Seungcheol didn't stop. He ground his crotch into Jeonghan's, making Jeonghan whimper with surprise at the contact. Seungcheol was practically humping Jeonghan with little restraint he had over himself.

He disconnected his lips, but not his crotch from Jeonghan as he moved to whisper into his ear, "You must've thought you were so funny, sending me those pictures, those messages." He hissed, "You made me want you and your ass so badly this week, I could fuck you into oblivion, right here, right now. You're even hard already, you missed being my little slut haven't you?"

"Mmph, yes Seungcheol." He responded dully, too dazed by the hot weight of Seungcheol's hard-on humping and gyrating against his. The tingling feeling of Seungcheol's breath on his ear and neck.

"You were such an impatient little boy weren't you, sending me those pictures of you in those fucking panties that made your ass look so tasty? You wanted my dick inside there the way you were moaning my name in those messages, you were so desperate. Do you want to get what I've been itching to give you these past weeks?"

"Yes! Please Seung I'm so hard, I need you now." He said, whining on the "now"

"Baby boy, you've been so bad making me horny like this. I'm not sure you deserve it."

"Please, please, please hyung. I need your cock inside me I was so lonely while you were gone hyung, please." He begged desperately, grinding up against Seungcheol's crotch in emphasis.

"You seemed to liked that vibrator a lot." Whispered Seungcheol, almost bitterly.

"N-nothing can compare to having you pounding my ass hyung, I deserve it, please hyung." He was now trying to grind his ass against Seungcheol's dick, as though it'd magically be released from its fabric confinements and annihilate his ass, fucking into his prostate until he sang. 

That seemed to be enough proof for Seungcheol, grabbing a bottle of lube from his jeans and tossing then on the floor of the car along with his underwear. He stripped Jeonghan bare within a matter of minutes, lubing himself up and lining himself with Jeonghan's ass, "I assume you're stretched?" He asked.

"Stretched every night, thinking of you hyung." He said. Flattery always worked on Seungcheol. Maybe it was something about the fact that Jeonghan was a very particular person and you'd barely get much more than a nod of approval from him.

These thoughts were swept away as Seungcheol fucked him. In and out, very quickly, skin and lube making slapping sounds and Jeonghans moans were also highly audible. Jeonghan clung to Seungcheol as he, indeed, got his ass fucked into oblivion. 

Jeonghan was a loud and needy man, especially when it came to this. He had to be held down by the hips with Seungcheol's large hands so he didn't buck around. His moans were loud and drawn out, calling for Seungcheol to go faster, harder, hit his prostate and hear him scream.

Seungcheol did hit his prostate, resulting in a small scream and Jeonghan's nails digging into his back. After that, Jeonghan wasn't too far from coming. But he felt Seungcheol moan and cum into his ass. He pulled out almost immediately afterwards, before Jeonghan could cum.

"Seungcheol-" He whined loudly, bucking his hips despite the death grip Seungcheol had on them.

"We're trying something different. Sit up."

Jeonghan winced as he followed these orders. Seungcheol, in turn, lied down and pulled Jeonghan onto his chest. 

"I want to taste myself." Stated Seungcheol, "Sit on my face and I'll get you off, I promise baby boy."

Jeonghan whimpered but obeyed. He was facing Seungcheol's face before he sat on it, almost wishing he sat facing the other way so he could balance himself on Seungcheol's chest. He gripped the car door handle as he felt Seungcheol's tongue teasing his ass, licking around the opening with forcefull circles before pressing it inside, making Jeonghan moan shakily.

Jeonghan fucked himself on it, it felt different from dick but also wetter and hotter. Seungcheol nuzzled his nose into Jeonghan's balls, making him let out a breathy noise. Jeonghan was so close ad so desperate to cum. He just needed a little more-

Jeonghan screamed as he came in thick white stripes on the car door as Seungcheol's tongue touched his prostate. He ground on Seungcheol's face for a few seconds and then stopped, shakily moving to sit on his lap as Seungcheol sat up.

Seungcheol took his discarded tee shirt to wipe off the sensitive Jeonghan, who flinched when he wiped over the newly formed bruises on his hips.

"D'you need different clothes?" Seungcheol asked, stroking Jeonghan's hair admirably. 

"Y-yeah." Replied Jeonghan, "In the black suit case. 

Seungcheol nodded, pulling on his clothes again, going shirtless due to the fact that his was currently covered in Jeonghan's cum. Jeonghan closed his eyes as he heard Seungcheol leave the car to go check the trunk.

He heard him come back, "Hey, Jeonghan-"

"Yes?" Jeonghan opened his eyes. 

Seungcheol was holding a pair of sky blue panties, with polka dots on them, small amounts of lace along the edges and a little ribbon bow near the waistline. Seungcheol had the look of a child that just got their hands on a jar of cookies.

"Care to explain?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't been writing much guys. School an stuff has been hectic so I hope you can forgive me, I'll be trying to post as much as I can :))


End file.
